Yu-Gi-Oh! DM2 - Book 0
by thomas.sylke
Summary: A real hoot!
1. Chapter 1

Story and Manga Counterparts used.

Makkusu-kun: Pikachu(Normal)/Raichu(Yami)

Oudouri-san: Sentret(Normal)/Furret(Yami)

Rikku-kun: Cyndaquil(Normal)/Quilava(Yami)

Sari-san: Snivy(Normal)/Servine(Yami)

12 PM

Domino City JHS

Ring ring ring ring...

"Break time!"

...ring ring ring ring...

"Hey, Makkusu!" a voice called out to me, as my card house came tumbling down. "Aren't you gonna come out with us and play some basketball?" a student asked me, spinning his basketball by the pointer.

"_Eh..._" I said nervously, "...nah, all of the teams I've joined have all lost. Plus, the last time I played basketball, you stuffed me into the hoop."

"Yeah, that _is_ true," the student replied. He left the room dribbling his basketball. I gathered my cards silently.

_'I bring some games here too,'_ I thought to myself, _'Maybe if I finish __**THAT **__today!' _I thought as I got a golden box out of my backpack, _'My puzzle box, containing something that 'can be seen, but you haven't seen it before'. And the answer is...' _I thought as a hand had grabbed the box out of my hand. "Rikku-kun!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh, Makkusu-kun," my brother, Rikku, sighed as he looked at my puzzle box tiredly, his Pokemon yawning, "you worry too much. I could help you finish the Puzzle, but only if you get some fresh air," he said, tossing the box into the air slightly and catching it a few times.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Well then, I guess this box belongs to me," Rikku said, tossing the box to his Pokemon while saying "Catch!". It caught it and threw it back to its owner. Rikku caught the box with ease. "Unless you start chilling, like me, your puzzle box is mine for safe-keeping!"

"That box is extremely important to me," I said, "so you can only take one peek!"

Rikku sighed, and took a peek at the box. Then, he gave it back to me. "Fine, take your stupid puzzle box," he said, tiredly. His Pokemon yawned again. "I didn't want it anyway."

"Thanks, Rikku-kun!" I exclaimed.

The 13-year-old and his Pokemon chuckled as he held a piece of my puzzle in his hand, and put it into his pocket, saying, "Without this piece, the Puzzle will always be incomplete!"


	2. Chapter 2

3 PM

Ding dong ding

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The students and their Pokemon raced out the doors and headed home. I did too, with my Pikachu, when suddenly, we bumped into someone whom everyone known him as Ushio-sama. He was smirking.

"Hey, kid..." Ushio said, "...Makkusu-kun, right?"

"Y-Yes...Ushio-sama," I said, stammering a little.

"I heard a rumor of some kid bullying ya," Ushio said, "is dat true?"

"Uhm..." I stuttered, "That is to say, uh...it...it was just harmless fun!" I said, my Pikachu saying "Pika!".

"Are ya sure?" Ushio questioned me.

"Um...well, got to go home now!" I said, as me and my Pikachu bolted off before he got a chance to reply. _'Man...that was a close one!' _I thought, running like crazy. _'I'm so glad that it didn't ended badly!'_ While I thought, I ran crazy fast back to the Game Shoppe, where I lived.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" I yelled. Just then, I saw my sister and love intrest, Oudouri, with her Pokemon, a Sentret. "Oudouri-san! What are you doing here?"

"It's been a while since I've been here, and I'd thought I'd move in, Makkusu-kun!" Oudouri exclaimed, her Sentret giggling.

"Well, I'm just going to bed," I said, "so you'd better, too."

_Later..._

I tried solving the puzzle that night, but to no prevail. I tried fitting each piece to another, but it all failed...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I walked to school instead of taking the bus, since today's morning high was 21 degrees. Just then, I ran into Ushio. He led me to an alleyway, where I saw something horrifying.

I saw my brother's Cyndaquil, bruised. The next thing I saw was the most horrifying part: my brother, Rikku, bleeding heavily from the eye and arm, arm cut deeply, both eyes black, and leg twisted. I ran to Rikku's side. "Rikku-kun! RIKKU-KUN!" I shouted. "What the fuck did you do to them, you bastard?!" I screamed in anger, scorn and hatred to Ushio, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO THEM, USHIO-SAMA?!" My Pikachu was in anger too, and shouted, "Pikachu Pika!"

"Cy...cynda..." Rikku's Cyndaquil tried to say.

"Ma...makku...su..." Rikku also tried to say, but to no avail.

"Move out of the way, Makkusu-kun," Ushio threatened me, "or do you want to have your body hurt all over?"

"NO!" I presisted powerfully. "I won't let you hurt my friends and family anymore!"

"Makkusu-kun..." Rikku said weakly, now understanding the meaning of family and friendship, "...you're really protecting me from this guy? I...I couldn't say my thanks until now..." (At this time, he put his thumb up as well as he could) "...you're a real bro..." I saw his beat-up face smiling, as well as his Cyndaquil's. He got up to his feet, fueled by my determination. "Cynda!" his Cyndaquil said, as Rikku shouted this, "Ushio-sama, I have respected you, but beating up a student's family, me, is what I won't forgive!"

"Well, it looks like you guys want a beating," Ushio said darkly, "**but I'll beat Makkusu-kun only, to add insult to injury!**" Ushio then beat the fuck out of me and my Pikachu. When he was done, my Pikachu was bruised, and I was bleeding from the leg heavily. "Makkusu! Are you okay?!" Rikku shouted, coming to my side, healed only halfway. He put the puzzle piece into my hand and carried me and my Pikachu.

Back at home, I was working on the puzzle. This time, I was doing better than usual. All of the pieces fit together, one by one. "There!" I said as I fit another piece of the puzzle in. "I...I did it!" I yelled in great happiness. "I'm done!" I was about to fit the last piece, when I heard the screams of my brother outside.

When I went outside, my brother was laying down on the ground, injured badly, but not as much as before. I ran to my brother, the almost-complete puzzle in my puzzle box.

"Makkusu..." Rikku quietly said, obviously in pain, "...I tried...teaching...that bastard Ushio-sama...a lesson...but...I got beat up..." (At this point, he looked up to me, mouth bleeding from the gums) "...you've got...to finish...the puzzle...and my rod..." When he said "rod", I knew that he meant the rod that he was working so hard on.

_'__**Makkusu...**__' _a voice called out from the last piece of the puzzle.

_'Huh?'_

_'__**Makkusu...it's me! Your Fairy God Mother.**__'_

_'But I don't have a-'_

_'__**Shut up and listen. You must finish the puzzle, then everything will be okay...**__'_

I then fit the last piece in. As I did, I also put the head of Rikku's rod on and gave to him. When we both grabbed the items, we, along with our Pokemon, were shot with a bright light, and then we were pulled into darkness...


	4. Chapter 4

Ushio was walking throughout the alleyway, heading home, when suddenly, 2 short shadows and 2 long shadows appeared behind him. They looked like the kids and their Pokemon.

"Game no jibun," The first one said in Japanese.

When the shadow said that, Ushio was instantly tied to a rope, tied to the tall, thick pole of a building. "What..." Ushio stammered, confuzzled at what the hell was happening, "...what are you?!"

At that moment, the items the shadows were holding revealed who they were: it was Makkusu and Rikku with their Pokemon...or were they? "Bastards! Makkusu, Rikku!" Ushio screamed.

"Yo, Ushio-sama," 'Makkusu' said, smirking creepily. "I got a bone to pick with you. You hurt our controllers, so I'll just return the favor..." 'Makkusu' said, "...with 100K¥!"

"Well, you got such a bargin!" Ushio exclaimed. 'Makkusu' didn't give Ushio the money. "What are you waiting for?! Hand over the money, you sons of a biscuit!" he screamed.

"Not until you agree to play a game with us," 'Rikku' said, having the same scary grin 'Makkusu' had on his face.

"Game?" Ushio said confused.

"But it won't be any regular game..." 'Rikku' scarily said, "...it's a Yami no Game. A game of your life."

"Heh! I, Ushio, have never lost a game in my life!" Ushio smugly sneered. "I accept your challenge!"

"Well, if you insist..." 'Makkusu' said, leaping off the building, rope tied to him, while sliding cards onto the building. "The rules are simple: We each take turns flipping over cards and climbing the value of the number until someone is at the top and wins the money," 'Makkusu' explained.

The first turn went to Ushio, who got a 10. 'Makkusu' countered with a Jack. They continued taking turns, flipping cards and climbing, until 'Makkusu' was one step to the top.

"Got nothing left, Ushio-sama?" 'Makkusu' said evilly.

"Shut the fuck up! The next card will turn this around!" Ushio screamed, picking up his card. It was a Joker, a miss. "My turn," 'Makkusu' said. For the whole game, he had that sadistic grin on his face, never leaving. "Ace of Diamonds," he said in such a way that makes chills run sharply down your spine. "Victory is ours."

"NO!" Ushio said, breaking the rules. He tried to punch the kid, but 'Makkusu suddenly floated away, saying, "You will be met with a terrible fate." At that moment, Ushio fell and thought that he was going to be eaten by his own greed.

9 AM

Domino City JHS

"Hey, Makkusu," Rikku called out to me, his Cyndaquil in it's PokeBall. "I brought something with me."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Friendship," he said. "We may be visible, but our friendship isn't, and it's a big one, best friend!"

Ding dong ding dong...

"I'll race ya to class!"

"Wait for me!"


	5. Chapter 5

9 PM, Sunday

Domino City Jail

* * *

_Clank clank clank clank clank_

_Bringringringringringringringring!_

"Don't let him escape!"

* * *

9 15 AM, Monday

Domino City JHS

* * *

_Yaaaaawn!_ "Another day, another lesson," Rikku sighed as I approached him. "Hey, Makkusu-kun. What's new in Domino City?"

"Well, I just discovered the identity of the spirit residing in the Millennium Item I posses," I replied.

"Wow," Rikku said, "but do you know what his name is?"

"Sadly, no," I replied. "There's another thing new...there are two criminals running around apparently."

"What did they do?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know," I answered back, "but they are known to be very dangerous."

"Jeez," Rikku exclaimed, "all of this criminal craziness is confusing me! All I want to do now is go somewhere so I can relax."

"I dunno," I said, worried, "those criminals can be wherever they want, so-" I said, but was cut-off by Rikku.

"Come on," Rikku said, 'chilling out', "they can't go far if the Domino Police are chasing them to the court!"

"Well, if you want to..." I said, "where do you want to go?"

"Well, how about the new Duel Monsters Center on Kaiba Street?" Rikku suggested to me. When he said that, I saw my sisters, Oudouri and Sari, along with their Pokemon, flinching.

"That seems like a good idea!" I exclaimed.


End file.
